control_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuto Supesu
is a Trainee at the Tyuromi Barusko facility, classified as an Level A trainee with access to 12% of his brain powers. Appearance Kazuto is a short young male with a lean physique, short black hair and glowing green eyes. He wears a uniform of sorts, which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulets which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. Personality Kazuto is relaxed, doesn't appear to care about anything nor anyone and can keep his cool under intense situations, but can be often seen producing fake smiles and glares due to his desire to take revenge and he restrains himself upon seeing the government people as they're the only ones who can trigger an explosion of anger in him. Kazuto is too honest and won't be afraid to point out any mistakes and flaws someone has, accompanied with a harsh tone. Although, he does have a foolish/playful side, that can pop out at any moment. History Kazuto was the lone survivor of his ancestry after the government had destroyed and murdered them all on a dreadful night. The ancestry was infamously known for their mid-range techniques and control of spacial particles such as air, dust and space bending itself. The government had recognized the young boy's strength and inheritance of the techniques upon discovering him and decided to take the boy to the training facilities in Tyuromi Town to help further develop his powers and use him as a government dog, but Kazuto has different intentions. From upon arriving, Kazuto seemed to be a very nice person, yet always messing around with people yet have a quiet side, but deep down inside, Kazuto is consumed by revenge and plans on using the government in order to achieve greater strength and ultimately take revenge for his ancestry's deaths. Powers and Abilities The spacial techniques of his ancestry, also known as "Galaxia" are mid-range techniques that can bend spacial particles and be used as a defense and offense. Level A and B Galaxia techinques aren't as powerful as Level C and D Galaxia techinques, but can do enough damage when used properly. Abilities * : The user creates a wind manufactured sword, made from spacial particles. The sword can't be broken and can slice through most solids, depending the amount of accumulated particles before unleashing the move. The sword could also normally be swung as a normal sword would. * : The user creates a defense formed by spacial particles where it can deflect most offensive moves, but if the technique is stronger than the defense, it could be beasily broken. The resiliency of the defense depends on the user's brain control. * : The user, upon closing their eyes is able to sense the presense of others around him using space/air and easily locate their position. The distance one can sense and the accuracy depends on the user's brain control. * : The user can apply space particles under the soles of their foot and gain a boost in speed and stamina, making them more faster and agile. The speed and stamina boost depends on the user's brain control. * : The strongest technique most Level A Galaxia users can do. The user's hands come together, openly facing the direction of the opponent and releasing a huge wave of spacial particles depending on the charge before that can destroy and/or injure anyone when coming in contact. As deadly as the move is, the opponent can easily dodge the wave from a good distance and the user's fatigue gets drastically increased. The move's somewhat of a last resort so it's never used frequently due to the power it consumes from the user. Trivia *Kazuto is based of Yūichirō Hyakuya from Owari no Seraph. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trainees Category:Tyuromi Barusko Facility Trainees Category:Level A Category:Mid-Rangers Category:Controllers